


A Stormy Night

by katshrev



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katshrev/pseuds/katshrev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is scared of storms. Harry finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first fic (well Drabble really) that I've written in a LONG time. So sorry if it is OOC or just terrible in general. I love comments! So give me feedback (constructive please) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Draco has always been terrified of storms. He doesn’t have a reason or any dramatic event that caused it; but they shake his very core. At the manor he rarely sees his parents. So when there’s a storm he hides in his room, under his bed, with his favorite story. He sits with his wand lit and hopes the storm passes. Sometimes he breaks, anxiety takes over and he can’t breathe. But he’s gotten good at working himself out of an attack. He can deal with it. Nobody needs to know.   
Then he starts at Hogwarts, and he finds that it’s harder to hide. He can’t have any fears; the upperclassmen slytherins would tear him apart. He’d be a laughing stock. So he learns to hide it. He closes the curtains around his bed and casts a silencing charm. He keeps his wand lit and tries to do homework. He doesn’t get far, and his answers are inadequate. But it keeps him distracted, mostly. He continues on like this. Putting on a brave face and working through it. Nobody finds out. He’s safe.   
It’s their eighth year, after the war. He came back to Hogwarts to make a new start. To distance himself from his father and his actions. It’s hard. Nobody trusts him, the other houses make his life miserable. But he keeps going. If there’s one thing he’s good at, it’s working through things. So he puts on a brace face and works through it.   
He’s in the astronomy tower, doing homework. It’s quiet there, peaceful. It’s is haven from his tormentors. Most of them don’t think to find him there; so he is surprised when he hears footsteps approaching. A familiar voice asks if he can sit. He doesn’t respond, and Harry Potter sits down and opens his charms book. It’s still peaceful, and oddly enough Draco feels safe.   
The storm comes out of nowhere. It starts pouring and almost immediately a loud clap of thunder shakes the tower. Draco freezes. Another clap of thunder sounds and a flash of lightening soon follows. He can’t do this. He can’t control himself, and he starts to panic. He briefly thinks of leaving, running to his dorm, but decides it would be worse. Harry may see him like this, weak and scared. But if he leaves, everyone would know. They’d all see him. Maybe Harry would keep his secret. He is lost in thought when he feels a pair of arms around him. Harry doesn’t say anything, but he moves closer and embraces Draco, moving his hands up and down his back. Draco doesn’t know how long they sit like this. Eventually he realizes the storm is over. His face is wet and he’s shaking. Harry doesn’t move, and Draco finds that he doesn’t want him to. Too soon Draco is calm and Harry moves away. He doesn’t say anything but nods at Draco with a small smile before gathering his things and leaving.   
Draco doesn’t know what to think of it. But nobody hassles him about it, so Harry must have kept the incident to himself. He tries to move on, but he can’t stop thinking about Harry, about how kind he was.   
A few weeks later there is another storm. Draco makes himself comfortable in his bed, shuts the curtains and waits for the storm to end. It’s only been a few minutes when someone attempts to open the charmed curtains. Draco wipes the tears from his face and pulls himself together. He opens the curtains to Harry’s concerned face. Without a word Harry crawls into bed and charms the curtains closed.   
It continues like this for three months. Harry seeks Draco out every time a storm appears. Draco doesn’t know how many times Harry had comforted him when Harry finally talks. He expects him to ask about his behavior around storms. But he doesn’t; instead Harry talks about snakes. It’s completely random, but it’s exactly what Draco needs.   
They slowly become friends. They sit together in class, they do homework together, and Draco even joins Harry during meals, much to Ron’s dismay.   
It’s a half an hour into a thunderstorm when Harry realized that Draco isn’t shaking. He isn’t crying. Actually, he doesn’t seem scared at all. And after some prodding, Draco confesses he isn’t afraid anymore. He hasn’t been in a while. He expects Harry to be angry, to leave him or even hit him. Instead Harry kisses him. For the first time in his life Draco is truly happy.


End file.
